


(why can't i say that) I've missed you

by art3mismh



Series: dnf oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in class, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i barely edited it either so uh, so its not based on a song anymore, was supposed to be based on a song but i kinda just ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art3mismh/pseuds/art3mismh
Summary: Dream struggles to cope after a messy break up, until a sudden text from his ex lights up his phone at 3am.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	(why can't i say that) I've missed you

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, thanks so much for giving this story a chance!  
> i wrote this in a couple of hours during my online classes, and was trying to practice angst but ended up just giving it a happy ending because my heart can't take dnf not making up  
> hope you enjoy!

It had been two months, three weeks, five days and seven hours since he had watched him leave. Thousands of minutes had passed since Dream had last seen George’s - his now  _ ex- _ boyfriend’s - gorgeous face, and every second of it had been unbearable. 

He had gone, along with all the little things that he had come to take for granted: waking up with him in his arms; being able to reach out and caress his face; cuddling together on the couch and making fun of a trashy movie that they were both barely paying attention to, because they were too lost in each other to focus on anything else. 

Dream gazed around his apartment. Could it have been only three months ago that him and George had lived here together? Only three months since they had  _ loved  _ here together? He wasn't sure, time had passed so strangely since their break up. Sometimes it sped by in great leaping bounds, leaving him to wonder where all his days were going, and other times it slowed to a near standstill, giving him what felt like years to wallow in his misery. 

Nothing seemed normal anymore. But that made sense, in a way. George had been his normal, his everything, after all. 

Dream could still feel the silent tears forming damp tracks down his face, but couldn’t bring himself to bother wiping them away anymore. They were just going to keep on coming, there was no use trying to act like he wasn’t crying because he  _ was.  _ He was crying and his heart was aching in his chest so much that he thought it was breaking again, and he had let the only person that could fix him walk right out of his life. 

He had considered texting George, telling him that he was sorry and he never meant any of it, that he wanted him to come back so badly that it broke him every time he thought about what they had been, that he  _ needed  _ him, because he was the only thing that made him whole and stopped him from falling apart. He would sometimes pick up his phone during the really bad times, and type out message after message, paragraph after paragraph, and never send them. He wanted so badly for them to be okay again, for them to be with one another again, but for all he knew, George was moving on happily without him, unaffected by the cutting off of their relationship which had been 6 years in the making. For all he knew, George could be sleeping peacefully right now in someone else’s arms. 

Dream shook his head feverishly, trying unsuccessfully to clear it of the repetitive thoughts that plagued his mind in his every waking hour, as well as his dreams. He still woke up sometimes and reached out for the other side of the bed, searching for George’s warmth, only for his hand to fall onto the cold emptiness of the sheets beside him. 

A soft buzz reached Dream’s ears, causing him to lift his head from his hands and look over at the source of the noise. It was his phone, laying face down on the coffee table in front of him. It was 3am, and he really couldn’t be bothered dealing with anyone right now. It was probably just someone tweeting at him, or Tommy spamming him on discord again to get on the SMP because he had been offline for months now. 

The phone buzzed again. Sighing, Dream moved reluctantly to pick it up, and turned it over to see something that nearly made him pass out. 

Sitting right there on his lock screen was a text message. 

He couldn’t tell if his heart was beating so fast that it might pound out of his chest, or if it had just stopped entirely. Neither was he entirely sure if his breath had caught in his lungs, or if he was hyperventilating. All he was sure of was the name displayed in small letters in front of him, the one word that had been consuming his every thought for an amount of time that was beginning to feel like an eternity.

_ George. _

He didn’t know how long he had sat staring at the message, but it was long enough for George to send another one.

**George <3** : hey :]

**George <3**: dream? you there?

He inhaled a shuddering breath, and shakily typed out a simple reply.

**Dream:** hey

After all these months, the only thing he could say was ‘hey’? His ex, that he had come to realise he couldn’t live without, had finally reached out and all he had to say was ‘hey’? Cursing himself for his stupidity, he hastily went to type out another message, but stopped when he saw that George had beaten him to it.

**George <3** : i’ve missed you

**George <3** : i’ve missed you so much

Dream’s breath caught in his throat. Tears were still falling down his cheeks, but a smile small formed on his lips as he stared at the words on his phone. He had so much that he needed to say, but he wasn’t sure if he could convey all the emotions that he felt through text alone.

**Dream:** come over

**George <3** : what???   
**George <3** : its 3am

**Dream** : i don’t care

**Dream** : i need to see you

**George <3** : i’ll be there in 10

Ten minutes later, when he heard a soft knock at his door, Dream sprang to his feet and opened the door before he took the time to mentally prepare himself. He was most definitely not ready for the sight of George, only a few feet from him, wearing a nervous smile and Dream’s own hoodie. 

Over the past few months apart, they had both imagined this moment countless times, and yet neither of them could seem to voice any of the words that they had been longing to say. Instead, they stepped forward and wrapped each other in a tight embrace: Dream placing his arms around George’s back, George reaching up to clasp his hands around Dream’s shoulders, fingers absentmindedly trailing up the back of the taller man's neck to run through his blonde curls. 

It had been so long,  _ too long _ , since they had been this close to one another, and they held each other like they were the only thing keeping the other sane. Which, admittedly, they were. 

Eventually, Dream pulled back slightly, and cupped George’s face with his hand, brushing a thumb across his lips with a featherlight touch that was so gentle that it almost wasn't there at all. 

"I-" Dream began, at the exact moment George started "You-". They both laughed, slightly breathlessly, still locked in an embrace, still gazing into each other's eyes with a loving expression that they hadn't been able to share for months. 

"You first." George giggled, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Dream's face. 

"Well, I was  _ going  _ to tell you how much I've been missing you, but I have a feeling you could tell that already." Dream replied, still smiling blissfully. George was  _ here _ . 

"Well, you did ask me to come and see you at three in the morning." George said affectionately, still fiddling with loose strands of Dream's hair. "Not that I'm complaining- I- I wanted to see you too, so much, actually, I-" he stuttered hurriedly. 

Dream silenced him with a firm but tender kiss, effectively cutting off his next words. George was evidently surprised at first, but didn't take long to start kissing his  _ boyfriend? _ back with equal passion, and soon Dream was pulling him hastily into his apartment and locking the door behind them. 

Talking could wait until the morning. For now, they could see nothing but each other, and had to make up for all that lost time. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> i know that this was extremely short but comments/criticisms are always very much appreciated :)
> 
> also, props to misobel for reading this before i published it, i don't think i would have ever had the confidence to publish any of my stories if it wasn't for you!!


End file.
